Various digital video compression technologies have been developed and standardized to enable efficient digital video communication, distribution, and consumption. Examples of standards that have been developed by ISO/IEC: and/or ITU-T include H.261, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, H.263, MPEG-4 (part-2), and H.264/AVC (MPEG-4 part 10 Advance Video Coding). A video coding standard known as High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) was jointly developed by ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and ISO/IEC MPEG. HEVC (ITU-T H.265 and ISO/IEC 23008-2) may be able to achieve substantially higher coding efficiency than the H.264/AVC standard.